my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dollhouse Monarchy
Dollhouse Monarchy is an emitter quirk used by Pro Hero Youko Toujou. Information Youko's quirk allows her to create, shape and manipulate dolls, puppets, marionettes, etc., shaping and combining them as needed, or moving them with telekinesis. Youko takes control over motor functions of humanoid forms, whether living, dead or objects as if they were a marionette. She can also control her own body like a marionette, allowing her to move freely even if she possesses injuries or ailments that would normally impede normal movement such as paralysis, broken limbs or dislocated joints. Youko's puppets are unique in that they are made from the still-living bodies of humans. These human puppets are more versatile than regular puppets, since, in addition to having many dangerous devices installed within them (as is common with regular puppets), they were also able to use quirks that they possessed during their life. Being the developer of this form of puppets, Youko is also the only one who knows how to create them. Instead of turning them into a puppet, she is able to manipulate the "controls" of anyone or anything and bring them under Youko's complete dominion, e.g., if Youko wants to manipulate the "controls" of a person's leg, then that body part will obey her will. She can also manipulate the "controls" of any object, controlling them in a manner similar to a puppet. Although Youko is 28 years old, she maintains the appearance of a teenage girl or a young woman. Her unnaturally young appearance is a product of the immortalisation of her design. Aside from her core, Youko's body is actually a puppet as a result of her quirk, possibly of overuse of it. She can turn her left hand into that of what would appear to someone as a "monster". Applications * Improbable Weapon Proficiency - By using dolls as a weapon. * Manipulate the properties of dolls. ** Repair dolls. * Move/lift dolls. ** Flight using dolls. ** Matter Surfing by riding dolls. * Object Attacks using dolls. * Object Constructs using dolls. * Object Possession with dolls. * Projectile Enhancement with throwing dolls. * Soul Sealing into dolls. Variations Puppet Mastery can be achieved in several ways: * Animation - control through the motion to the motionless. * Body Control - control by controlling anatomy. * Bone Manipulation - control by controlling skeletons. * Command Inducement - control just about anything focused upon. * Mind Control - control by compelling minds. * Motor-Skill Manipulation - control the bodies of the living. * Sentient Control - to control conscientious minds. * Telekinesis - control puppets with one's mind. * Thread Manipulation - control using marionette strings. Techniques * Object Transmutation into dolls. Limitations * Is useless on inorganic victims. * If Youko is killed or incapacitated, the dolls are rendered useless. * If the doll is missing an object or DNA from the victim to make it effective, it is rendered useless. * Youko must be able to concentrate carefully to transform a desired being into a puppet. Category:Quirks